A Different Kind Of Storm
by DaRkZ-54
Summary: In which Loki has his lips sewn together and Darcy has a fear of thunder.


Loki stared out of the window, watching the sky darken with the approach of a storm. He could feel it in the air, the heavy tingle of rain and electricity flowing through and over him, entwining with his inner magic essence. He was currently alone in the house in which Thor and his friends were staying, well, alone with Darcy Lewis. Whose mouth would not stop. He had blocked her out a while ago, his mind too far caught up in his daydreaming when he hear a loud, low-pitched rumble. It was coming, the storm was about to unleash itself. Wonderful.

This was not a storm of Thor's creation, this was one of nature's creation, which was also what prompted Darcy to finally stop her blabbering. _Thank Valhalla_, he sighed, leaning further against the window before he decided he would lie and bed and let the storm pass over them. However, when he turned over, his sleeping bag was gone. _What the Hel…?_He thought with a frown, looking around. His eyes landed on a suspicious lump of covers underneath the desk, his head tilting to the side in confusion before it moved slightly, looking like it was shaking.

He glanced around the room again; Darcy hadn't left, so this shaken lump must be her. Sighing in exasperation, he got up and nudged the lump with his foot, to which she squeaked in surprise; not as loud as a few moments after however when a clap of thunder filled the room. He listened and watched with surprise as the usually out going and cocky girl was reduced to a shivering mess by something so beautiful and natural. So…Inspiring.

He knelt down and looked her over, frowning as he did so. She looked completely terrified, her eyes wide and haunted, her breathing accelerated. He would have spoken then, taunted her, yet the stitches holding together his mouth prevented him from doing so. Instead, she spoke. "Loki? Do you want something?" Darcy was the only one who would speak to Loki about him, asking him if he wanted something or what he wanted to do. No-one else did, so he supposed he was a little grateful for her presence.

The God shook his head, inclining it to the side as he looked her over again. Then, a loud clap of thunder startled them both, Darcy screaming and diving underneath the covers that she had wrapped herself up in. Loki however fell backwards onto his rear, startled by what he wasn't sure, since while the thunder had been loud and sudden Darcy's shriek of fear was louder and closer to his ears, which now rang with protest of the abusive noise.

Growling, he moved to sit by her side a hand on her shoulder about to pick her up and shove her away when she looked up at him, her deer-in-the-headlight eyes staring straight into his and causing him to feel a small amount of empathy for the young woman. He remembered how he had felt when he had first been in a thunderstorm, how his mother had held him as his wide eyes darted around at the loud noise and the incredibly bright light. Over the years he had learned to appreciate the energy of the storms and knew how they worked, yet he never forgot that fear he felt. The adrenaline.

He tilted his head and moved his hand over her back and kept it between her shoulder blades, surprised as she leaned back into his touch. He started to rub comforting circles which made her lips twitch upwards into a smile. She looked up at him again and gave him a half smile. "Can I…?" She gestured to him with a wave of her hand, making him look down at himself with confusion, then at her with the same expression in his eyes. Darcy seemed to find this funny considering it caused a small giggle to escape from her lips, moving him closer to her and lying against his side before he could protest.

Loki wasn't usually one to just tell people his secrets, but one in which this satisfied was probably one of his downfalls; he liked simple affection. A hug, a soft kiss, cuddling with another; he had never truly had that in Asgard, especially not with a maiden as…Attractive as Darcy. The contact they now shared was something his body wanted nothing more than to push himself into, to wrap his arms around her and tell her how long he had wanted something so simple, something that didn't involve sex or end in marriage.

Not that he didn't want those either, but one step at a time was fast enough, thank you.

With her face buried in his tunic, Darcy could hear the upbeat thrum of his heart, a smooth rhythm which beat loud enough for her to block out the warning rumble of thunder from the outside, promising another fork of lightning. Loki wrapped the blanket back around her and somewhat over himself, keeping her close. "Thank you." She whispered, letting her eyes close as she let herself relax against his body, a soft smile on her lips. He nodded and rested his head on top of her head, sighing contentedly.

They stayed like that all the way through the storm, Darcy still flinching every time that the thunder clapped, yet she didn't scream any more, her shaking stopping when he put his hands over her ears. After the storm finished, she lifted her head and looked around, sighing and smiling. She said her thank you's and leaned close to kiss his cheek, giggling at his surprised face before she lay down against him again and drifted off to sleep. Leaving Loki with his arms full of Darcy and a mixture of feelings, mentally shoving them aside momentarily and looking out towards the window again before he moved himself to lie down and get comfortable; something he found strangely easy with the mortal so close to him.

That night he slept better than he had in a long, long time.


End file.
